6 Party
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU As with all stories please read in numerical order. When Hecate is contacted from a mortal friend to plan her wedding and parties on the island she wonders if there is more to the request than simply wanting a wedding. Roarke also knows more than he's letting on about the party guests leaving her to wonder the true nature of the request.


Party

The day was beautiful as always as the morning started. Roarke and Hecate headed over to their desks getting ready to begin the day. Going through the morning mail a letter caught his eye.

"Hecate, I have a letter addressed to a Ms. Cate Sullivan, care of Fantasy Island. I don't recognize this name though."

She looked up at him confused.

"I do, that's me. It's the name that I used while living in New York these past seventy-five years."

Suddenly the letter disappeared from his fingers and re-appeared on her desk.

"Show off." She smiled.

Opening the letter, she leaned back reading it.

"Is it a fantasy request?"

"Not really. Someone I knew, I guess you could call her a friend, she's getting married and wants to bring the whole group here for the parties and the wedding. She's requesting that I be her matron-of-honor and arrange the bachelor and bachelorette parties along with the wedding. It's not technically a fantasy but since we are also a hotel, we've certainly hosted plenty of weddings."

"Out of curiosity you lived in New York for seventy-five years, yet you never aged. How did you manage to find friends? Surely someone would have noticed?"

"Cate Sullivan bought a New York flat in an upscale district seventy-five years ago. She moved away and a year later her daughter, Cate Sullivan, moved in. When she moved out Cate's granddaughter, also Cate Sullivan moved in. This is my next-door neighbor while I was living there as her granddaughter. When I decided to return, I sold the flat and told Julia, that's who this letter is from, that I had gotten married and was moving here."

"For a long time, you didn't interact with mortals. So, this Julia is the one getting married?"

"Yes, I was a friend because I don't like seeing good people be alone. She was a timid and reclusive mouse. It took me a year just to get her out of her apartment to go to the city for lunch. She had never been to a Broadway show and when I left that was our traditional girl's night out trip. We would either go to a Broadway or off-Broadway play then out for a few drinks, not many she was a light weight. Then back home. She was at least getting out when I left. Still, to request something, it's not really like her. Would you have Heimdall check out her guest list please? I know one of her bride's maids, her name is Barbara and she's trouble. I never could convince Julia of that but she's not a very good person. I think that there might be more to this request than a simple wedding."

He nodded as she picked up the telephone and placed a call to New York. Roarke smiled at her.

"Don't let Tattoo see the telephone bill. Long distance to New York and not during special hours?" He playfully chided.

She just smiled and winked at him. A few seconds later she started speaking.

"Julia, it's Cate. I just got your request. Of course, we would love to have you, just give me all the details and I'll arrange everything. What? No, no problem. Oh, that's alright I don't think Mr. Roarke will mind if I set up your request for you. No, we work very well together. Right."

At that he tuned her out and started going through other fantasy requests. Later that evening he contacted Heimdall and gave him the list of names for three fantasies as well as Hecate's wedding list. A few days went by as he finally got back in touch with Roarke. Entering the office Roarke noticed Hecate setting at her desk going over paperwork.

"You have some very interesting friends in New York." He said.

"Really? They never raised any dangerous red flags when I was living there."

"No, not dangerous. Well, at least not all. Just secretive. It seems that not only is your friend Julia and her fiancé Howard, keeping secrets but so is most of the wedding party as well."

"Secrets? I know by reading her that the reason Julia's boyfriends kept leaving her was because Barbara kept stealing them. She found it fun. I've never met her other brides' maid, Amber so I don't know anything about her. What secrets could they hold?"

"Well, for starters her matron of honor is an actual goddess." He pointed out.

"What? Do you really want me to admit that to them? I mean, there are secrets and then there are secrets. Right, Loki?"

He smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"No, do not mention your true self. However, it might very well be an interesting party."

She looked at him and his smile told her full well that he was planning something. What did he find out about their guests?

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Me? Nothing my dear. You're the one that is planning two parties and a wedding." He innocently answered.

"No, I know that look. Something about this group has your interest and that means a disaster forcing one to look at themselves."

"Not all fantasies have a disaster within them." He argued.

"No, only the ones that you have a special interest in, and something about this group has your interest. So, what is it?"

"My dear," He said crossing over to her and holding her hand. "Wouldn't it be more exciting to just enjoy your friends and watch as things progress?"

"Normally, yes. But this island is managed by the trickster god Loki and I tend to be cautious."

"Now, trust me. Prepare your parties and the wedding." He smiled.

She frowned looking up at him.

"When I hear the phrase trust you, I get nervous." Giving in she sighed and nodded. "Alright, Roarke, you win. I don't know what Heimdall found that interests you so much, but I'll play. I'll go ahead with the planning."

He just smiled and nodded, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief. A couple of weeks later the plane landed. Waiting for them to disembark Tattoo looked up at Roarke and spoke.

"Where is Mrs. Roarke? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's at the bachelorette cabin making final preparations for their party."

"It's strange, her having friends visit. Friends that are mortals."

"Friends? Interesting choice of words."

"They're not her friends?"

"One is and one could be, the rest, it all depends on how you want to view things."

"Boss, don't be foolish. If you make her angry, she'll sink the island." Tattoo warned.

"Relax, this weekend isn't about Hecate. I'm not foolish enough to play with her emotions. It's all about the young people on that plane."

Tattoo breathed a sigh of relief. Soon Julia, Barbara and Amber headed down the walkway. Tattoo looked at the girls as Mr. Roarke spoke. Julia wore thick glasses and had long, dull brown hair. A very wealthy New York heiress she still seemed like a very nervous person. Barbara was behind her, she was a tall, tanned and beautiful woman who seemed to know that men were watching her, and she enjoyed it. Her money had been made swimsuit modeling. The third woman was Amber. She had a short-bobbed haircut and dishwater blonde hair. She was a little bit heavy but still very pretty. She was also one of the highest paid chefs in New York. As they left the pier four men stepped off the plane. Roarke spoke.

"That is Howard, not very talented and no college education. He does stand to inherit a couple of million dollars from his father and that's basically his plan for life."

"So, even though Mrs. Roarke is involved they are still paying customers, right Boss?" Tattoo hoped.

"Yes, Tattoo." He sighed. "The bride, Julia, paid lavishly for the weekend and the wedding."

Tattoo looked back at the men. Howard really didn't stand out in any way. He was nice looking but there wasn't anything special that would cause one to remember him. Behind him was his best man.

"Mark Carson. A wealthy young man who comes from a long history of old money."

Tattoo nodded. He looked like what you would think of as an ivy league college graduate. His hair was perfect, and he obviously thought a lot about himself and his looks. The two behind him were twins. Both had black hair. One was wearing glasses while the other had some premature gray. Mr. Roarke continued.

"David and Daniel Johnson. Wealthy heirs to a textile business."

"I don't get it, Boss. Why should any of them have something to hide. They all seem to have everything."

"Yes, but sometimes everything isn't enough."

Toasting their guests, they smiled getting ready for their weekend. Loading two cars one car took the guys down to the beach where a beautiful villa had a massive bachelor party planned with several vices, including strippers and hookers. Roarke and Tattoo drove the women up to a beautiful cabin with climbing roses of different colors all around the entrance and ivy climbing up the sides. Julia looked at the cabin and sighed.

"It's beautiful. I've always wanted a country cabin that look like this."

Roarke smiled at her.

"Yes, we strive to make even the smallest detail important. Cate insisted on it."

"Where is she?" Julia questioned.

At that moment Hecate came out of the cabin and stepped off the porch. Roarke and Tattoo did a double take looking at her. Normally she wore either a nice dress or pant set comparable to Roarke's. Now she wore a pair of very short white shorts and a pale green sleeveless blouse. Julia shouted and ran up to her hugging her as Roarke just stared. Coming down the walk she smiled as Julia introduced her to Amber and she reluctantly gave Barbara a hug as well.

"Alright, you girls head on inside. I've got a nice party planned for this weekend."

"Really? Anything illegal?" Barbara asked knowing that Mr. Roarke, the owner of Fantasy Island, was standing there listening to them.

Hecate smiled and answered.

"Only what I managed to smuggle onto the island."

Roarke looked at her as she smiled. Amber shouted and grabbed Julia and Barbara's hands quickly heading into the cabin. Hecate turned and watched them go, standing side by side with Roarke. Leaning over he whispered.

"Exactly what did you smuggle in?"

"Nothing. Just the boxes that I showed you yesterday. I just wasn't going to let Barbara get away with trying to set me up. Now, why don't you tell me why you've blocked my abilities to read them?"

Julia and Barbara looked out of the window to see Cate standing beside Mr. Roarke calmly talking to him.

"You know, I never asked her who her husband was on the island." Julia said.

"It's probably no one of any importance." Barbara remarked with a shrug.

Outside Roarke was smiling.

"I blocked your abilities because it's all part of a wonderful fantasy." He answered.

"I see. Yours?" She sneered.

It was then that she felt his hand pressing firmly against her backside.

"My fantasies are a bit different." He responded.

"Feels like it." She smiled.

Giving her one more squeeze he moved away as she headed into the cabin. Walking up the stairs, Roarke watched her closely. Turning to Tattoo he noticed him watching her as well. It was true she was a very beautiful woman. Clearing his throat Tattoo looked at him and smiled sheepishly. Mr. Roarke spoke.

"Remember, she is married. Also, remember just who she is married to."

"I understand. Off limits." He said.

Roarke nodded as he drove away down the road. Inside the cabin Julia was still looking around, completely amazed.

"This cabin is amazing." She smiled.

Hecate nodded and spoke.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. There is one thing that I was unfortunately unable to get for the party." She admitted.

"I can't imagine what I would be. Everything looks to be here."

"Well, yes. Everything but a male stripper." Hecate admitted.

"Why's that? Does your husband, whoever he is, feel upset about his wife's fun party ideas?"

"In a way, yes. Because of my position here on the island I do have to keep a pristine appearance. Due to my involvement a stripper here would look very bad."

"Really?" Barbara smiled. "It sounds to me like you have a little bit of authority."

Hecate focused on her searching for her meaning and silently shouting at Roarke for blocking her powers. It was a technique that he stole from Heimdall and one that he refused to teach her. Well, she didn't really have a choice this weekend. Roarke was up to something but true to his nature he had decided to play with them instead of just telling her what was going on. Shrugging she simply answered.

"I have some authority here, that's true."

"Hey, tell me all about Mr. Roarke." Barbara said. "Someone like that I bet is a lot of fun at night."

"I can tell you that he's married."

"Yeah, I saw the ring. Happily? I'm just looking for fun and someone as wealthy as him could certainly afford a little extra on the side."

Hecate sighed. That was the Barbara that she remembered. When she left New York, she knew that Barbara had personally been responsible for three divorces. She loved being a homewrecker.

"Yes, happily. He's not interested in other women."

"Damn." She sulked.

Hecate laughed.

"You act so much like someone else I've known for a very long time."

"Really? Is that good or bad?"

"Her name is Aphrodite."

"The goddess of love? Thanks." She smiled.

Hecate nodded. Yup, that was the same attitude. She said that it was someone she knew, not the goddess herself. Barbara just jumped to the conclusion that it was a compliment when in fact, it was just the opposite. Moving Julia and the rest towards the table she sat her down at the head where she was almost obscured from view by the mountain of presents piled up high. Looking over against the wall was a long table filled with various finger foods, punch, a large cake and some coffee.

"Wow, you really went all out." She said.

"Of course, it's part of my job here at Fantasy Island to make certain that your fantasy comes true. You said that you wanted a beautiful party so here you are. Some of the best planners helped me with this weekend."

Soon they were all talking and laughing. At times Hecate would watch them and wonder what Roarke was up to. Everything seemed like a normal party with nothing unusual happening. Opening her presents Julia smiled and blushed at the different nightgowns and negligées she was getting.

"Howard is such a strait-laced person. I don't know how he'll feel about all these revealing outfits."

"Trust me, there not supposed to be worn for very long." Hecate smiled.

"I think that he'll surprise you." Amber said. "I think you're probably going to get a pretty open-minded guy."

Julia smiled and nodded in embarrassment. Looking over at Hecate she spoke.

"You're married. Does your husband like for you to wear these things?"

"He hasn't complained yet." She smiled.

Handing her a long box wrapped in gold foil Hecate spoke.

"This is for those nights that he works late."

Looking at her questioningly she opened it and inhaled, blushing bright red. Picking the object up out of the box the others shouted at the vibrator.

"Batteries are already in the handle." She smiled.

Barbara laughed and spoke.

"She picked out a really good one for you."

"No kidding." Amber answered smiling.

Barbara turned to Hecate and spoke.

"Hey, Cate. You're married now, so is your choice there from experience. I mean even your husband must work late. This place stays really busy."

Hecate sighed. Barbara's question, although innocent enough, held a pointed toned jab within it. Smiling at her Hecate answered.

"No, it's not. Believe me my husband doesn't need any outside help and I have absolutely no interest in searching anywhere else."

"Lucky you." Amber sighed.

Hecate nodded. She liked Amber, she was very happy and upbeat. There was something about her that at times it looked like she had something more to say, but she never did. The party continued as they laughed and teased an easily embarrassed Julia. Late that night the wind picked up and it started raining. The storm grew worse as lightening and thunder flashed and sounded all around them, occasionally rattling the window with its intensity. Looking out the window Hecate wondered what was so important about a storm. The weather on the island acted according to either her or Roarke, but for some reason he had blocked her powers. Maybe because he knew that a storm was going to be needed. As another loud thunderclap rattled the windows Julia screamed and started crying. Looking back at her then out the window once again she whispered to herself.

"Alright, Loki. What's so important about a thunderstorm?"

Heading back to the table she sat down beside Julia and placed a comforting arm around her.

"You know, I don't remember you being afraid of storms back in New York."

Julia just shook her head as another thunderclap sounded.

"It's something recent." Amber answered.

"Really? How recent?"

"About a year ago. She won't say why. She just can't be alone on nights like this. I've had to spend the night at her place several times. The day is alright, she's nervous but not like this. When it's dark, she's terrified."

Hecate nodded as she pulled her up and they headed into the living room. Pouring some brandy into a hot cup of tea she handed it to Julia.

"Here, this will calm you down."

"No, I can't." Julia said.

"Why not? You always put brandy in your tea to calm your nerves. Besides, I didn't put that much, just enough to relax you."

"No, I don't think that Howard would approve."

Thinking about it she sat down beside her and spoke.

"Julia, listen to me. Is Howard mean or abusive in anyway? Not just physical but does he say things that are hurtful?"

She was getting a little bit tired of her friends being abused. Julia looked up at her and shook her head.

"No, not at all. He's very nice and generous. He never says anything mean or hits me. He just doesn't think that it looks right for a woman to drink, unless it's wine or champagne."

"If he doesn't get mad at you then why are you so worried about upsetting him?"

"Because, I'm going to marry him." She responded matter of factly.

Hecate noticed the cold almost monotone answer. Was this wedding something that she actually wanted or was her real reason for wanting it on Fantasy Island was to find something else?

"Julia, I'm married as well, and my husband is a bit eccentric and egotistical. Still, it's my life and if I want to have a stiff drink I will."

"Yeah, but you're beautiful. You can always find someone else. Look at me, what chance do I have? I don't want to mess up this relationship and end up all alone for the rest of my life. I'm thirty now, if I let Howard go, I'll never find anyone else."

"Do you really love him?" Hecate asked coming to the point.

Before Julia could answer one of the loudest thunderclaps so far shook the windows. Julia screamed and buried her face in Hecate's shoulder. Sighing she nodded. That was the wrong question at this time, obviously. Still, if did have something to do with what was going on. Amber sat down beside Julia and started rubbing her back.

"This storm is bad. I wonder if the guys are having trouble with the weather as well?"

"They shouldn't be. Their place is on the beach. This is more of an inland storm."

As Julia calmed down once again Hecate looked at her and spoke.

"Alright, you had a traumatic experience about a year ago during a storm. We're your friends so tell us what happened."

Julia just sat back and didn't answer, withdrawing into herself.

"Julia," Hecate warned. "Either you talk to us or I'm going to pour the whole bottle of brandy down your throat until the alcohol takes over and you start talking."

Amber laughed at her.

"Wow, talk about direct."

"Sorry, normally I'm very good at reading people. That's just not how it is tonight."

Julia then started to whisper.

"Have you ever had a secret that you didn't want your husband finding out?"

"My husband is very good at uncovering secrets. So, what are you hiding?"

Amber wrapped her arm around Julia and smiled.

"We're your friends. Please, tell us."

She nodded and began to speak.

"About a year ago I was dating this other guy. I was really crazy about him and he liked me as well. Then, one night when it was storming like this, these two guys kicked in my door and started threatening me. I was terrified at the things that they were threatening to do if I continued dating him. So, I broke up with him and fell out of touch. I never expected to see him again."

"Again? Is he a guest here?" Hecate asked.

Julia nodded.

"When we were at the lunch buffet, before coming out here, I saw him. He was standing on the other side of the lawn. He waved at me, so I know he knows that I'm here. I turned away and we came out here before he could talk to me. This storm scares me because if he's here, then what about those two who threatened me?"

Hecate nodded. This type of setup had Roarke written all over it. Since he stopped her from reading those here, she couldn't tell who was behind this and why. Even at that, he obviously knew, this was just his style and she was getting a little bit ticked off about it. It was then that there was a loud knock at the door. Julia jumped and screamed as Hecate stood up.

"Don't. Don't open it. What if it's them?" Julia shouted in fear.

"The way that my night is going it had better be them because so help me if it's my husband." She trailed off as she opened the door.

Outside there was a nice looked man standing there soaking wet.

"My name is Edward. I need to talk with Julia."

Shrugging her shoulders, she let him inside. Walking into the living room he smiled at a panicked Julia.

"Hello, Jules. They told me that you were getting married. That's fine, I won't interfere. Just tell me, why? Why did you suddenly stop seeing me? Did I do something wrong? Was there something that I didn't do? All you said was that you couldn't see me anymore and gave me no other explanation."

"I know and I'm sorry." She answered but once again offered no explanation.

"Julia." Hecate said. "Tell him, he cares for you and you at least owe him an explanation as to why."

She nodded and repeated what she had just told the others. He stared at her for a moment in shock, then spoke.

"You broke up with me to protect us?"

"Yeah, they threatened to hurt you too and I couldn't let that happen." She smiled at him.

"Jules, tell me, do you love the guy that you're about to marry?"

Refusing to look him in the eyes she simply nodded.

"No, look at me. You look me square in the eyes and tell me in your own words that you love him. If you truly want to marry him then I'll leave and never bother you again. Tell me what you want."

Julia started crying and hugged him tightly.

"No, I don't love him. I only ever loved you. I miss you so much."

Holding her close he leaned down kissing her. Looking at the other two Hecate noticed that although Amber looked extremely happy Barbara looked pissed off.

"Barbara, you seem upset about this, why?"

Flipping her hair, she answered.

"I just think that she'd be better off with Howard. I don't like this guy."

Edward glared at her then spoke.

"Why is that? Because I chose to be with Jules and not you? Because I wasn't interested in sleeping with you?"

"What?" Julia asked confused.

"Yeah, she kept coming on to me. Saying how much better she was than you. Only thing was that I wasn't interested in her at all. It's not just outward appearance that makes a woman beautiful it's their inside personality as well. Any woman who'll do that to a friend isn't very pretty or enticing in my book."

Looking over at Barbara she spoke.

"But, you're my friend. You're always there for me when they leave."

"That's right, I am your friend. I just weed out the bad ones. That's all. If they're with you and they sleep with me, then they aren't worth you marrying. As for him, he just wants your money, that's all. Why else would he be so determined to be with you?"

Hecate gritted her teeth trying to keep quiet. She sounded exactly like Aphrodite. However, before she could say anything, Edward did.

"I'm determined to marry her because I love her. I know that the emotion of love is beyond your abilities, but it does happen. I might not be super rich but everything I have is hers. If she lost everything today, I would find a way to support us. It might not be the lifestyle that she comes from, that's true, but I'll always support her and love her. What more is there?"

It was then that the front door was kicked open and two hooded men with revolvers drawn rushed inside. Julia screamed as Edward moved protectively in front of her. Studying the scene Hecate noticed Amber had moved into a corner and Barbara was standing there completely unafraid and looking smug.

"We warned you. We told you that we would always be watching you. We told you not to get involved with Edward. Did you think that we wouldn't find out even on this island? Now, he's got to go so you can get married."

One of the men then pointed their gun at Edward. As he pulled the trigger Hecate rushed forward pushing Edward and Julia down. Suddenly she felt a sharp burning pain in her stomach as the reverberating sound on a gunshot filled the cabin. Holding her stomach Hecate realized that she had just been shot, and now she was pissed. Suddenly both men were struck on the back of their necks and fell down unconscious. Behind them stood Mr. Roarke.

"You couldn't have gotten here a few seconds sooner?" Hecate asked.

He smiled. It was then that Barbara ran past him towards the front door but stopped suddenly. In the doorway before her, stood Tattoo. Backing away slowly from him, Hecate watched her and smiled. She was unknowingly sensing his non-human energy; he was after all an imp. Soon the two hooded assassins and Barbara were all tied up and setting in the dining room chairs. Roarke then turned to Hecate and spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live." She snidely remarked.

At that moment Barbara started shouting.

"They shot you. How can you be alive and standing there?"

"Oh, Mr. Roarke had a feeling about tonight so I'm wearing a bullet proof stomach guard."

Roarke looked over at her as she shrugged. It sounded good at any rate and they seemed to believe it. Taking off the hoods of their attackers they all saw the twins setting there. Soon they were awake once again and looking around.

"Would you like to explain why?" Roarke asked.

David and Daniel looked at each other before David spoke.

"Barbara paid us. We've been friends with Howard for a long time and she wants him to marry Julia and no one else. Only she couldn't introduce him to her because she was so into Edward."

Hecate looked at Barbara and questioned.

"What's so great about Howard? Don't say that you were looking out for Julia's wellbeing."

"Howard is my half-brother and he's an idiot. I don't want to share my money, so he needed to marry someone rich. I just separated her and made certain that I kept telling her that she couldn't do any better. If someone else got close to her I got rid of them, either myself or the twins. Only, it didn't work with Edward, the jerk loved her, and I couldn't get him away from her."

Hecate looked over at Julia.

"Do you love Edward?"

"Yes, very much. I always have."

Hecate nodded.

"Marriage isn't about you changing who you are to fit their beliefs. It's about finding someone who completes what you're missing in yourself?"

"Cute, do you actually believe that?" Barbara sneered.

Walking over to Roarke she took his arm and nodded, smiling up at him. Turning back to the other she spoke.

"Love isn't just about money, or power. It's about finding what you need to complete yourself. I fell in love because even if I were to live for an eternity, he will always make my life interesting. A long time ago my days were routinely planned. Every detail was laid out before me. I feared continual boredom more than anything else. Then I met him, and I knew that with him there would never be a sense of prolonged boredom. The unplanned surprises of everyday life are what I needed. That is what I fell in love with, not money, not power, not looks; although he is nice to look at, and not sexual prowess." She smiled again and added. "I could talk about that subject all day. It's just in the end, it's what makes the two of you happy together."

"You married Mr. Roarke? The owner of Fantasy Island?" Barbara blinked.

"Yes."

She laughed.

"That makes sense now. No wonder you said you couldn't have a stripper here. Awkward."

Roarke turned and focused on Amber.

"Would you like to add anything to this conversation?"

Looking at Julia she nodded and spoke.

"Howard and I were seriously dating before he met you. We were talking about getting engaged. That was when Barbara told me to break up with him and not to interfere with your marriage. While we loved each other, the fact is that you are worth more than I am, and Barbara doesn't want to share her inheritance. I haven't been with Howard since your engagement. I don't do that. I do still love him, and he still wants to be with me, but Barbara has proof where he cheated on his taxes one year. If he doesn't marry you, she'll report him, and he'll be disinherited."

Hecate looked over at Julia and spoke.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Looking up at Edward she smiled.

"I think that I'm going to change the groom. It's my wedding after all."

They nodded as the island police arrived and took Barbara, David and Daniel away. Looking over at them Hecate grinned.

"Do you two want to be alone?"

"No, this is my bachelorette party. It's not dawn yet and the storm has stopped."

The mortals all stood silent for a moment realizing that she was right, the storm had indeed passed over. Hecate nodded.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to speak with my husband and I'll be right back. Then we'll finish the night."

She left with Roarke and Tattoo as they headed into the trees where the cart was waiting. Grabbing a small black doctors' bag as they passed the cart, he followed her a little way into the trees. Leaning back against one of the trees out of sight of the cabin she lifted her shirt as he took out a pair of surgical tweezers. Poking in her stomach he soon withdrew a bullet. Gritting her teeth, she spoke.

"Those things have gotten much more effective over time."

"Yes, so it would seem. Would you like to add this one to the others in the jar?" He asked.

She nodded and looked up at him.

"You owe me, big time. I have this sneaking suspicion that I got shot tonight because you read their intentions knowing that this would probably be the outcome and then blocked me from reading them so that I couldn't alter what you had already set up."

"Well, I might have had some knowledge of tonight's festivities." Roarke admitted with a slight smile.

"Uh-huh. O-kay, you will make it up to me." She stated.

"And how's that?"

"Once this wedding is over you will shut down the office for the day and spend the entire day in our bedroom focusing on apologizing to me. I'm sure that after a while I could be convinced to forgive you for getting me shot."

"Very well. After the wedding I will certainly and effectively apologize to you."

Leaning down he kissed her deeply. As he released her, he noticed that she was flushed.

"Am I forgiven already?"

"Oh, no. Not hardly." She answered.

Reaching up she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her.

"All I see in your future are a lot of sincere and heated apologies."

Kissing him once again she headed back into the cabin. Seeing Edward there she spoke.

"So, what do we do with you? This is a bachelorette party. Do you want a wig or something?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, oddly enough I'm here with some of my friends. I think that we'll have an unplanned bachelor party tonight."

Edward left as Amber and Julia came to a peaceful resolution. She decided to stay and continued the party with them. They were laughing as Julia spoke.

"So, you married the mysterious Mr. Roarke. Now I understand your secrecy."

"Yes, keeping a distance from everyone lends to the mysterious allure of the island."

"But I thought that his wife name was Hecate?"

"It is, in New York I simply dropped the H and E from my name."

"Do you know that you're named after a goddess?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." She nodded.

"Mr. Roarke is so mysterious. Even you haven't said his real name tonight."

"He doesn't answer to his real name, only Roarke."

"Well, he is supposed to be an eccentric. So, what is his name?'

Hecate smiled her crooked sideways smile at them and answered.

"Loki."

Julia burst out laughing. Hecate just looked at her and blinked.

"What?" She asked confused.

Julia calmed down then answered.

"You said that you married him because you never wanted to be bored. So, you married a mysterious man named Loki. That's amazing. I don't see how, if he even remotely lives up to his name, that you would ever be bored."

"I never am."

The next morning there was a simple double wedding with Julia and Edward along with Amber and Howard. Amber's father was one of the best tax attorneys' in New York and he had agreed to help Howard. He even told him that what he did would at the worst be no more than a fine, no jail time. Due to the shake up of partners and the arrest of half the wedding party there were no brides' maids or best men. Just the two couples standing there, side by side. Hecate stood next to Roarke, her hand resting on his arm. After the reception they took Amber and Howard up to a large manor in the island's interior. They smiled at the large sprawling estate and manicured lawns surrounding it. Returning to the others they then took Julia and Edward to a large country home made from white rock with a thatched straw roof. It was perched on a high hill overlooking the ocean. Both couples would honeymoon here for a week. Sunday evening came as Roarke locked his office door with word that the office would be closed all day Monday and to not bother them. As they headed to their room, they passed Tattoo who smiled knowingly at them. He knew the stories of Loki as not only a trickster but as a seducer as well. One day he hoped that Mr. Roarke would tell him his secrets although he knew that this would probably never happen. One thing that he had learned while on the island was that Mr. Roarke never revealed any of his secrets. Monday passed calmly by as on Tuesday morning the office opened once again, and everything was back to normal and running smoothly.


End file.
